


how we used to be (one more time)

by humanveil



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It all starts and ends with Debbie.





	how we used to be (one more time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanssapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanssapart/gifts).



> okay so. this is based on two [headcanon](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/post/178134366187) [posts](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/post/178146074012) i made on tumblr. i’ve been having a weird sort of writer’s block recently and thought turning them into a fic might help (also: four hundreth fic! yay!) can’t say if it did but! here you go. 
> 
> title derived from one last time by pale waves, which i discovered in [this](http://oceanssapart.tumblr.com/post/179272278812/debbietammy-strawberries-and-cigarettes-always) debtam playlist by oceanssapart.  

_Just wanna… just wanna reconnect_ , Debbie says, and Tammy’s mind runs a mile a minute. Memories she’d tried to tuck away resurfacing: images of her and Debbie at eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Of shitty gas station jobs and quiet, tentative attraction. Of teasing and adrenaline and the two of them, _together._

She remembers the very first time. That very first kiss. Her actions spurred on by the high that came with successfully completing a job, the courage disappearing almost the second her mouth had met Debbie’s. She remembers the quick, chaste press of lips and then remembers the kiss that had followed: slower, sweeter, Debbie’s hand on the back of her neck, warm and solid and _secure._

 _Reconnect,_  she repeats, and knows that Debbie knows exactly what she’s thinking.

-

 _I don’t do that anymore,_  Tammy says, and remembers a time where it wasn’t past tense. When _I don’t do that anymore_ was _I can’t do this anymore._ Remembers saying the words _we need to talk_ and wanting to cry at Debbie’s answering _you’re not breaking up with me, are you?_ Casual and carefree before realisation had hit.

She can still see the expression—the sadness Debbie had tried to hide under bad jokes and pretend indifference. Can still see the roll of her eyes when Tammy had said things like _long term_ and _stability._ Can still remember thinking that it would be easier to let it end like that; that faking lightheartedness might dull the heartache.

(It never did).

 _But you were so very good at it,_ Debbie says, and Tammy wonders how she can always, _always_ do this.

-

 _It’s a big job,_ Debbie says, and Tammy swallows. Thinks of how she hasn’t done a proper job since the day she’d walked out.

It’d been fitting, she’d thought, that her criminal career start and end with Debbie. It wasn’t until much later that she’d started again.

 _I don’t care,_ Tammy answers, and wonders who she’s fooling.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
